


A HOMETOWN HIT

by Shell007



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell007/pseuds/Shell007
Summary: Someone is in town to get their revenge. A hit man is in town to get their Target. Will Starsky and Hutch discover who the target is in time to prevent the hit taking place?  This story has  previously been on another site.
Kudos: 6





	A HOMETOWN HIT

**A HOMETOWN HIT**

**Chapter 1**

“Pull over would’ja, I need to pick something up?”

“Starsk, it’s a stake out, not a picnic!”

“Yea but I didn’t get a chance to eat. Anyway I’m getting pizza not steak!” He cheekily replied to his partner who just shook his head in disbelief.

Hutch thought a long night on stakeout would be bad enough but being with a hungry partner that would make it worse. “Hurry up then!”

When Starsky returned to the car he put the pizza box and a bag on the back seat. 

“It’s stinking my car out!”

“Are you kidding?! This whole car stinks.”

Hutch pulled the car up in the darkest part of the disused truckers’ lot. “Huggies tip was a bit vague. How long shall we give it?”

“I don’t mind. Got me pizza, root beer and get to go in late tomorrow.” Starsky responded smiling back to his partner. 

“Well switch seats so I can get my head down while you have your picnic in the car.” Starsky got out getting his Pizza and bag from the back seat while Hutch moved across to the passenger side. 

Tucking into his steaming pizza Starsky was quite content. He thought he heard a car approaching but couldn’t see anything but then heard car doors being shut. He caught sight of two shadows walking down the road checking the area. The footsteps and voices echoed in the cold night air and with no time to think he gently put his hand over Hutches mouth and rolled on top of him. 

Hutch’s eyes suddenly opened wide but felt relief to see his partner’s eyes looking down at him. “Shhh, the roads being swept…they’re right near us.” Starsky whispered.

“Nothing here…just that heap of a car.” The strong New Yorker accent sounding too close for comfort. 

“Dark alley, steamed up window someone getting lucky with his lady.” 

“That’s no lady in a car like that!” The first voice replied. 

“YEAH, let’s leave them to it. His probably paid in advance. Don’t want to spoil his fun.” 

They stayed alert as they listen to the men walking away. Starsky had been poised just above Hutch but dropped his weight down with a relief once he knew they had gone “Starsk, get up. You need to lay off those pizzas. You’re getting heavy.”

“Muscle, solid muscle!” Starsky whispered back correcting his partner.

“You would say that!” Hutch replied rolling his eyes.

“Hey my pizza just saved our lives…lovers in the car act, steamed up windows and all.” Unfortunately, Hutch couldn’t argue with that and knew Starsky would be telling the story forever. “And his right, you’re no lady!” Starsky had a mischievous smile on his face as he rolled back off Hutch. They knew it had been a close call which could have ended very differently and the light banter was their way of moving on from it. 

“Who the hell are they?” Starsky said as he leaned back in the seat as three cars pass them with their lights turned off. A few minutes later a single new ford with its lights dimmed joined them.

“Two bit hoods, don’t sweep streets or have cars like those.” Hutch said as he tried to get the number plates from the three large black luxury coupe cars. There must have been nearly a dozen suited men; clearly guards, hovering and keeping a close look out in all directions. Two of the guards approached the single car and a short portly shadow got out with a brief case. The guards checked him over and opened the case before taking him to the only car that still had its doors shut. The man got into the back of the car and ten minutes later left without the case carrying a large envelope. He promptly drove away while the guards got back in their cars within minutes are area was empty again. 

“A hand over and pay off.” Starsky said very matter-of- factly. 

“But what and who was it?” They slowly pulled away and radioed in the number plates before booking off for the night. 

**Chapter 2**

Stop ringing, Starsky moaned at his dam alarm clock before he realised it was the telephone. “E low.” He grumbled as he answered it

“Starsky, that you?”

“Capt?” Starsky slurred through a yawn.

“Sorry, I need you both in ASAP. I know you worked last night but…” 

“But what? Why us?” Starsky knew Dobey was genuinely sorry but he was genuinely tied.

“It’s about whose cars you called in last night. It’s not good.” 

“You call Hutch, tell him I’ll pick ‘im up.” Starsky sighed, he knew Hutch wouldn’t be happy either and didn’t want be the one to wake him. 

They walked into Dobey’s office, coffees in hand both looking sluggish and heavy round the eyes. “I’m sorry to call you in but the plates came back belonging to the Gonzalez cartel.”

“What the hell are they doing here?” Hutch wiped his face with concern.

“We don’t know for certain but four months ago Francisco Gonzalez was killed by a hit man. His brother Alejandro Gonzalez dealt with the person who put the hit out and his whole family. Since then Alejandro has been tracking down the hit man but his always one step behind him. If Alejandro is here, so is the hit man.”

“Yeah, they’re not here on holiday.” Starsky mumbled.

“Exactly. The hit man is known by the name of Tommasso mote certa, Tommasso certain death.” 

“Long range rifle assassin.” Starsky noticed both of them were surprised by his knowledge. “Hey, Italian and a hell of shooter.”

Both men knew Starsky was an excellent long range rifle shooter. 

“The FBI isn’t aware of their presence here and I’d like to keep it that way.” Dobey said as he stood up.

“So would we!” Hutch knew he was speaking for his partner as well after a bitter experience of being used and put at risk in a joint investigation with the FBI.

“Do we know who the potential hit is?” Starsky asked. “We find them, we find Tommasso and Alejandro.”

Dobey looked at his men who were gradually looking more alert. “That what I need you two to find out. Be careful out there. Neither of these parties are worried about any collateral damage.”

“You know us.” Starsky said raising his eyebrows. 

“That’s the problem, just be careful. Now get out there see what you can find out!”

**Chapter 3**

“Gee Man, just as well I’m not open yet! Lookin’ like ya’do, ya’d scare off any trade. My tip pay off last night then? ”

“Yea, something like that.” Starsky mumbled. 

“Wot can I get ya? Apart from black coffee!”

“Thanks anything.” Starsky knew he’d eat anything Huggy put in front of him. 

“Denni worry, I know just wot ya’ need! Hutch how’z ‘bout you?”

“Something light Huggy.”

“I take it, last night turned something up?” Huggy said came to them.

Huggy had known exactly what they had both needed to get them looking more lively. After all this wasn’t the first time he’d feed them when they were running on empty. 

By midday they were back in the office with a list of potential hits. It included senior people in public eye, two celebrities, a couple of lowlifes that had breezed into town and the newly retired Police Commissioner. But truth be told they weren’t keen on him either. 

It was mid-afternoon and they had three possible locations that the Gonzalez party could be staying at. The first location was definitely empty but the second was occupied. It was a huge private walled property with guards patrolling the entrance. They kept a safe distance, discreetly watching the property not wanting the Gonzalez party to know they were already under the police radar.

As they waited trying to gauge how many occupied the house a familiar car pulled up to the gates and was granted access. They knew Mr Perez as a local untouchable leader of a crime family who was heavily involved in drug activities. Alejandro was obviously using him for local knowledge and Perez would relish in the opportunity to prove himself to the drug lord. Within the hour the car left with a coupe following it.

Keeping their distance they tailed them until they pulled up at a well-known diner. The run down diner was a favourite hangout for the Gordon brothers who were two bit hustlers and snitches that were known to play both sides. Starsky and Hutch knew they couldn’t entered the diner without being recognised, heavily outnumbered and out gunned. 

They radioed in updating Dobey aware that although they hadn’t witness any criminal activities so far this was bad news for their city. 

The next day they eventually tracked down the Gordon brothers coming out a betting dive. “I suggest we go down here and have a private conversation.” Hutch calmly said so both brothers could hear. 

The brother slowed right down hardly moving as Hutch indicated with a nod for them to move. “Or we could talk here…of cause everyone would then know you’ve been talking to us.” Starsky said a little louder, ready to draw attention to the presence. 

“Wha’ja want from us?” 

“We know you met Mr Perez and some guests yesterday.” Hutch said as he led them down the side alley. 

“S’no crime in that.”

“Neither is talking to us. But we all know it could be bad for your health…so I suggest you continue to walk and talk.” Starsky smiled in response.

The brothers knew the detectives would be happy to bring attention to them which would get back to Mr Perez. Not knowing much they decided to tell them what they knew which was just that they were asking about a seasoned police enforcer. Starsky and Hutch could only imagine that something had been lost in translation but agreed it looked likely that the retired Police Commissioner was the target. After leaving the brothers they got called back to the station by Dobey. As they arrived Commissioner Wilson was just walking away from Dobey’s office. 

“Have you two forgot how to knock?”

“But Captain, you called us in!” Hutch was surprised by Dobey’s attitude. 

“Starsky, Get your feet off my desk!”

They told him what the Gordon brothers had said and he agreed the Commissioner must be the intended target. He and Edith were already due to go out for a meal with the commissioner and his family that evening so he decided call the Commissioner to discuss the possible threat.

It was a while later that he called them back into his office.

“James…Commissioner Wilson is not prepared to change any plans. However, he does want extra protection for his wife and daughter.”

“He does know who we are dealing with, doesn’t he?” Starsky said almost in disbelief of the Commissioners attitude.

“Yes, he knows Tommasso reputation. Which is why…one of you will be joining us at restaurant tonight while the other is on watch.”

“I’ll take the watch…Capt.” Starsky was quick to jump in not relishing the thought of dinning with the Commissioner. Hutch gave his partner a firm look, not impressed that there was no discussion about the choice. 

“I thought you would want to go for the meal?” Dobey said surprised at Starsky’s choice. 

“Na, if it was Edith’s cooking…that would be a different matter.” Starsky said hoping the compliment and suggestion wouldn’t go unmissed.

“Hutch, you okay with that?” Dobey asked looking directly at him. 

Reluctantly Hutch agreed taking the details of where and when to pick up the Commissioner and his family. While Starsky gave him one of his quirky smiles as they got up to leave the office. “And Hutch I expect you to be dressed appropriately.”

“Don’t say a word, Starsk” Hutch said under his breath just loud enough for his partner to hear. 

“Hey, why don’t we go over and check the restaurant out. Then I’ll drop you home to spruce yourself up.” Hutch’s glare said it all as he grabbed his jacket off his chair and purposely swung it over his shoulder just missing his partners face.

They pulled up at the restaurant noticing that all the surrounding buildings were taller than the restaurant. “Snipers, delight. They couldn’t have picked a better location for a hit if they tried!” Starsky said sighing. 

“At least this isn’t on the Commissioners trip artillery and it’s booked under Dobey’s name. So it should be safe.” Hutch said reassuringly. 

“Let’s hope your right but if it’s gonna take place tonight it will be as he arrives or leaves. You be careful buddy boy.” Starsky walked round the car looking up. “The best look out is up on the roof. It’s lower than surrounding buildings and flat but I’ll have the cover in the dark.”

“I don’t like it Starsk.” He knew his partner had selected the best lookout point but didn’t like he would be out in the open. 

Driving back to Hutch’s place they discussed the main viewpoints to check but they were both subdued concerned for their partners safety.

**Chapter 4**

It was another 15 minutes that Hutch and the Commissions party were due. Starsky had everything he needed for the long night ahead. He had studied the area for some time now for any movement in the shadows or windows and hadn’t seen anything to cause concern. 

Dobey and Edith arrived early. Dobey was clearly wanting to make his own checks in the restaurant not only for the Commission but for Edith’s safety. Starsky couldn’t help but feel anxious when Hutch was late. He knew his partner would want the night to run like clockwork and prayed that something hadn’t already gone down. Just as he was becoming agitated he saw Hutch’s car pull up. He heard the car doors closing as he continued to scan the area with the now familiar shadows and shapes. 

Inside the restaurant the party was sat and were ordering. The Commissions daughter Melissa, was an attractive slender brunet who was trying her best to catch Hutch’s eye. But he was oblivious to her pruning and flirting which hadn’t gone unnoticed by everyone else at the table. The ladies were deep in conversation as their husbands talked about the time they were partners. The Commissioner had been Dobey’s first partner and was one of the rare officers at who thought nothing of being partnered with a young black rookie. 

Gradually over the evening the tension reduced becoming more relaxed, however the men remained alert. Hutch watched the clock aware it was a long night for Starsky on look out on the roof and knowing he would have arrived earlier than necessary. As the evening drawled to an end, Hutch was mindful the hit could take place as they left. Hutch lead as they started to leave the restaurant with the Commissioner’s daughter unaware of the threat determined to stay close to him. He stepped out the door and paused as he glance round for any threats.

Starsky suddenly saw a movement in the shadows on a fire escape. The shadow had shifted and he saw it, a small dot of orange. He pulled his trigger knowing it would warn the group below. Hutch pushed Melissa to the ground using himself to cover her. Knowing his daughter was safe the Commission covered his wife as Dobey automatically shielded and pushed Edith to safety. 

Starsky was already sprinting towards where he had seen the rifle lenses reflection when Hutch and the party began to move from behind Hutch’s car.

Dobey nodded in the direction that Starsky had taken off to. “Go, I’ll call for back up.” At that Hutch was off as Dobey leaned waving his badge to the scared on lookers as he leaned into the car for the radio.

Starsky ran keeping his attention on the building and fire escape but was aware the armed man may have him in his sights as a target. The destination seemed much further than he had realised. Finally reaching the building he found the lower ladder pulled down from the fire escape. Looking round and listened there was no sign of movement. The sniper could be anywhere watching him but he didn’t feel that he was being watched. He looked round as a shop light flickered orange and realised that was the reflection he had seen. 

Cautiously he grabbed the ladder and when his second hand touch it he found it was wet and sticky. Even in the poor light he knew it was blood. ‘Must have got a lucky shot.’ He thought to himself. He carried on climbing up to where he had seen the shooter but he couldn’t see anything. Quickly tracing the blood trail in the little light there was he could see it stopped at edge of the path. The shooter had driven away and unfortunately there was no one around who may have seen anything. He heard his name echoing down the alley opposite and recognised his partners shadow approaching him. “Hutch I’m here, straight ahead.”

“Hey Starsk, you okay?” Hutch called out as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Yeah!” Starsky sounded surprised at the question. “It wasn’t me he was shooting at. You and the others?”

“Yeah, thanks to you.” Hutch looked round. “You think he was this far away?”

“Yep, up there. I got a lucky shot and hit him”

“You did?!...Starsky that’s a hell of a shot!” Hutch knew his partner was skilled in the use of riffles but he was still surprised.

“Yeah…pretty good uh?” Somewhat surprised with himself as realised quite how far away from the restaurant they were. 

Starsky phoned in their location for forensic but when they arrived even with their lights there was nothing else to be found. They got patched through to Dobey who confirmed that the Commissioner and family were under heightened protection at their hotel. 

**Chapter 5**

“So, tell me about the Commissioners daughter. Don’t think I didn’t notice her last night and I know she dam well noticed you!” Starsky turned as he drove raising his eyebrow to his partner. 

“Her name is Melissa and there’s nothing to tell” Hutch really didn’t sound impressed with his partner.

“Yeah, yeah!” Starsky teased knowing it was bugging his partner.

“I had a nice meal and then got shot at, remember?” Hutch sounded quite irritable.

“Yeah well, while you sat having a nice meal, I was on that roof making sure you didn’t get shot!” While Hutch was glad the conversation had changed direction he was sure he hadn’t heard the last of it.

“You’re the one that opted for the watch duty!” The banter between them continued until they pulled up at the station. 

Dobey caught them before they had even sat at their desks. “Firstly, good job last night. It’s confirmed he is the target.”

“Yeah, but how did he know where he’d be? I know I wasn’t followed.” Hutch said sitting down. 

“Don’t know but they’ve been moved as precaution. And Starsky, great shot last night. We know his injured and have a sample of his blood. James is co-operating a bit more now but only because Jackie and Melissa were a bit shaken up.” Dobey passed them both a sheet of paper with the Commissioners new hotel details and information on the retirement ceremony.

“We can’t change the ceremony location so I’d like you to go there and scout out the area. I need the two of you to be in charge of where to position officers. Starsky you will be look out and Hutch they personally requested that you accompany them from their hotel.” 

“You hear that Buddy boy? You were personally requested by the Commissioner. Must have made a good impression last night.” Starsky grinned at his partner knowing he would not be impressed. 

“Actually Melissa asked for you. I understand she feels safer with you around.” Dobey struggled to hide his own smirk remembering her unsuccessful flirting the previous evening. “Now get going. I want a full assessment of tomorrow’s site.” 

Starsky followed his partner out the office. “Hey, you said there was nothing to tell about the luscious Melissa. You sure you’re not keeping something from me.”

“There’s nothing to tell and drop the luscious. The Commissioners and Captains tales of the old days were more interesting than her. I had no idea they’d been partners.” Starsky could tell that Hutch was clearly not in the mood for playful teasing. 

“Really partners? You’d never have guessed. The grief he gave Dobey.” This had really been the main reason Starsky hadn’t liked him. Both detectives were protective over their Captain although neither would admit it to him. 

“Couldn’t be bias to his ex-partner. I got the distinct impression many disagreed with him accepting a black rookie partner in those days, especially as they made quite a team. That’s when James got his big promotion leading to Commissioner.” Hutch and Starsky had always known that Dobey had experience prejudice coming up through the ranks. 

“James, is it now? I suppose they both dealt had to deal with stupid peoples prejudices.” Hutch noticed the teasing banter tone in his partner had suddenly disappeared.

“Ignorant times.” Hutch said looking at his partner who seemed deep in thought. “We’ll take my car. It’s less conspicuous if the areas being watched.”

“You know how I feel about your car.”

“If you didn’t drive that stripped tomato, we wouldn’t have to take my car.”

“Don’t call her that, just get in and drive this dam heap!” As Starsky sat he turned to Hutch. “I think we’ve missed something…something obvious.” 

“I know something doesn’t feel right but I’d be dammed if I know what it is.” Hutch responded in agreement. 

They pulled up at the Bay City Court House where the ceremony was going to take place. The area was surrounded by low storey houses which supplied fewer hiding places for a sniper. They mapped out the areas with key areas of concern and Starsky identified two potential areas for his position. They reported back to Dobey with their suggested plan for the next day. It was agreed Starsky would get into position early morning while Hutch would stay with the Commissioner party.

The day had flown by trying to get leads but with no results even the Gonzalez’s crew were in hiding if it hadn’t been for Huggy’s tip off they would not even been aware of the presence in town. 

They headed back to Starsky place for their usual last mental walk through for the next day and their own time line in addition to the official one. At 7.30am Hutch would call Starsky and let him know everything was on track. They had discussed three different routes from the Hotel to the ceremony and Starsky knew each of the as well as Hutch did. 

“I still think we’re missing something, something about the restaurant.” Hutch said thinking out loud. 

“You weren’t followed. So how did he know where they’d be?”

“He wasn’t set up before we arrived, otherwise why wait?” Hutch watch Starsky pacing as they both tried to fathom out what they were missing. “I stopped at the door as we we’re leaving, scanned the area, a few seconds later I heard your shot.” 

Starsky sighed looking puzzled. “I know…we are missing something? We haven’t even seen the Gonzalez’s crew and they’re not known to be the hiding type. They knew all along where the hit was going to take place and biding their time.”

As Hutch walked to the door they patted each other’s backs and in that communicated their concern for each other’s safety. 

**Chapter 6**

Starsky woke up early, his mind on overdrive. They hadn’t seen or heard anything from Gonzalez’s crew and he knew they would be there today. But something kept taking him back to the restaurant and it nagged him. Hutch had come out first, followed by the others and a few seconds later he caught the sight of the rifle lens reflection and the man’s shadow. That was it but what did it mean? 

It seemed hours before Hutch’s check in call. “Hutch, I don’t know what it is but it’s something to do with the delay in Tommasso taking the shot.”

“I kept thinking that but…” Hutch sounded just a convinced and confused as his partner. 

“Was he shielded by anyone or the car as he left the restaurant?” Starsky asked trying to account for the delay.

“No, he was the third one out. I would have shielded Melissa, he followed her and then it was Jackie. Dobey and Edith were a couple of steps behind them. It would have been a difficult shot. Perhaps we’re reading into his caution to get the shot.” 

Starsky just wasn’t convinced. “I don’t know…that’s his art the long shots. Was it hesitation or was he waiting?” 

Hutch could sense his partners concern but he was worried that Tommasso would want to get his own back on his partner. “Be careful out there Alejandro wants personal revenge at any cost. Don’t get in his way.”

“Hey I’m more worried about you!” Starsky said as they finished the call. 

Starsky arrived at the site earlier than originally planned. He wanted an extra look round to decide on his positioning. It seemed like in no time at all that the area started to get busy. People were setting chairs up, camera crews and photographers arriving while he was continuously looking out for Tommasso. He had noticed a couple of Gonzalez’s men. They were trying to go unnoticed but stuck out like a sore thumb. Tommasso would have also seen them and taken extra precaution and possible changed to a backup location. As time went by he recognised a couple of plain clothes police officers mingling about and some uniforms in position.

**Chapter 7**

“Good morning Detective Starsky.” The young officer greeted Hutch. 

“Morning but I’m Hutchinson, my partner is Starsky”

“Sorry Sir. We briefly met the other night”

“Not to worry, you’re not the first to get us mixed up.” Hutch replied politely. 

“That was a great long shot you made.”

“No, that was my partner Starsky. Is there anything you need to report before we leave?” Hutch entered the Commissioner’s hotel suite wondering how many times they’d been given credit for each other’s actions.

“If everyone’s ready to leave we’ll be leaving.” Hutch looked at the Commissioner awaiting for a response.

Hutch was grateful the journey had been uneventful and felt more secure knowing he had Starsky as back up now. He even felt his watchful eyes on them as they got out the car.

After a few informal introduction, the ladies were all seated in the front row with Edith as they waited for the ceremony to start. Hutch stood at the side watching over procedures as a photographer lined up the group for a pre ceremony photo. At the same time Starsky looked down to check where his partner was. He noticed the Commissioner insisting Dobey stood next to him in the photo line-up. It was seeing the line-up when they both realised they were wrong. But it was too late to warn everyone as the ceremony started. Hutch looked up to where Starsky had been. Their eyes made instant contact realising what they had both missed. Starsky was on the move to re positioning himself to protect the new target. 

With his altered viewpoint there were different locations Tommasso could be. At the same time Hutch walked to the other side of the steps receiving a puzzled look from Dobey. There were a number of Gonzalez crew mingling about in the crowd and a prominently parked luxury coupe where Alejandro was probably in waiting.

Tommasso was close and possibly closer than usual due to his injury but as yet he hadn’t given up his position. The ceremony had started and so far the target was still sat down behind the present speaker. 

‘This is it. After all these years I will revenge you Father. You told me how fast he ran but not now and there’s nowhere for him to run.’

Another round of applause rose from the crowd as one speaker finished and the next speaker stood to walk forward. 

There was no way Starsky or Hutch would allow Tommasso to get his target. As Dobey walked to the front straightening his jacket Hutch walked up a few more steps. 

“As a young Police Officer, fresh out of the academy I was extremely fortunate to have this fine man as my first…”

A shoot ran out through the air and Hutch slammed Dobey to the ground covering him. There was a scurry of police officers and screams as the audience scattered in all directions to safety. Gonzalez men had traced where Starsky’s shot had come from and where his target had been.

Starsky hadn’t waited for any further movement from his target. He knew exactly where he had hit the man and ran towards his location. A quick glance told him that Hutch was with Dobey. He ran to the building joining officers who were already on the scene. Tommasso body was at the window where he had seen the tip of the rifle and then the man. Starsky’s bullet had hit him centrally in his forehead and killed him instantly. Starsky looked away immediately and turned leaving the room. Even under these circumstances he hated knowing he had killed a man. 

As he started to walk away from the building a short hefty man with two burley guards approached him. 

“You have robbed me of my revenge. But I thank you.” Starsky immediately recognised Alejandro. 

“Don’t thank me. This wasn’t for you or your brother…this was for a far better man than you’ll ever be!” There was anger his Starsky’s voice.

“You don’t understand. I owe you!” Alejandro calmly replied.

“You owe me nothing. Just leave this city.”

“With pleasure Detective Starsky.” And with that the men turned and walked back to their car. 

Starsky paused tense and angry from the passing meeting. He was concerned that Alejandro had known his name but was keen to get to his partner and captain.

“Get off me Hutch!” Dobey bellowed. 

“You okay Captain?” Hutch asked as he got up. 

“No! You slammed me down on my arm.”

“We got it wrong…you were always the target.” Hutch admitted as he offered his hand to his captain to help him up. 

As they got up, Edith came running toward her Husband and hugged him noticing him wincing in pain. “I’m okay Edith, calm down. I just need my arm being checked curtsey of Hutchinson”

“Don’t you dare, Hutchinson him! He just saved your life.” Starsky had just arrived in time to hear his captain being put in his place by his petite wife. Both Hutch and he couldn’t help but smile at Edith and with pure relief that their Captain was safe. 

**Chapter 8**

Whilst Dobey was at the hospital, Tommasso’s identity had been confirmed with the help of an old photograph of his father and newspaper clipping found at the scene. The photo was at a press conference announcing the final verdict of the serial murderer that had plagued the city for three years with twelve known victims. Thomas Galasso had tried to deny the charges but there was too much evidence and witness’s statements making the guilty verdict indisputable. At the time Detective Wilson had given credit to his young Partner Dobey for apprehending the murderer. But the police force was not ready to accept that the young rookie partner had played such an important role in the high profile case. It was eight years into Thomas’s sentence that he died from complications after a fight with another prisoner. This hadn’t been a hired hit for Tommasso. This was pure revenge for his father who had told him how the young black police office had run so fast he couldn’t escape from him. 

Starsky and Hutch had both known that Hutch had not been followed to the restaurant that night. Believing the Commissioner was the target they had not considered that Dobey had been the one who had been followed. There hadn’t been a delay in the attempted hit at the restaurant. Tommasso had waited for the captain to come out after the commissioner. It had suddenly fell into place for Starsky when he saw the photographer positioning the commissioner and captain for the photos because they had been partners. This had been the trigger for Hutch with the added mixed up with the officer earlier giving him credit for Starsky’s shot. 

As they typed up their reports Hutch looked over at Starsky. He could see he was deep in thought and struggling with emotions. Hutch knew that was not a good sign for his partner as he stared at the typewriter. 

“Much more to go buddy?” Hutch asked gently as he watched his partner who looked like he had the world on his shoulders.

“Huh?” Starsky glanced up but didn’t look directly at Hutch.

“Much more of that report to do?”

“It’s late you go.” Starsky knew Hutch had completed his report. 

“You did what had to be done.” Hutch knew his partner was eating himself up for killing Tommasso. 

“Don’t…don’t make it any better.” Starsky voice was quiet and his tone was solemn. 

Hutch could feel the pain and turmoil in his friend. “You did what you had to.” There was a pause as they looked at each other. “How would you feel, if he’d got him?” The silence in the office was broke by the telephone ringing which Hutch answered. 

“Hutch, Harrold thought you’d be there.”

“Edith, how is he?”

“His like a bear with a sore head. He broken his arm landing on it.” 

“He said if you were still there to go home and leave the reports.”

“Really?!” Hutch was more than surprised. 

“Yes, said something about knowing Starsky would be struggling with his actions today?!” 

“Oh, his right there…” Hutch sighed as he looked at his partner. “send him our best and say sorry for me.”

“I will not say sorry to him. You saved him. And what’s more we will be thanking the pair of you tomorrow at 6.00 over dinner at our place.” Edith’s tone had become stern and Hutch realised how Dobey had felt earlier. 

“Yes Mam.” Starsky looked up surprised with the sudden change of tone from Hutch.

The next day before they even reached the door Rosie excitedly opened it.

“Daddy said you broke his arm Uncle Hutch.” 

“Erm…sorry it was an accident sweetheart.”

“That’s what Mummy said. But I don’t mind, he has a few days off with me now!”

Edith came up behind Rosie. “Come on Rosie let them in. I‘ve cooked a lovely roast for dinner.” 

“Mummy says, with his arm in plaster Daddy won’t be able to eat as much and may even lose weight.” 

“Rosie!” The three of them laughed at Rosie’s comment knowing even a broken arm wouldn’t have any impact the man’s eating ability.

The end 


End file.
